The Darkness is one with the Light
by kat-moon
Summary: before pp Vlads change of heart and an enemy forgot in my time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily is an interesting girl not many people can figure her out. To say that she is unusual is an understatement she knows a very interesting style of kung fu known as the Black Lily style is mostly used for assassins. The Black Lily style can only have one maste though others can learn the style only one can master the style. Before she worked with Mr. Masters she worked for different house she caught Mr. Masters eye she is the only living employee in Mr. Masters house. All of the other employees are ghosts. She's the only one to gain Mr. Masters complete trust. She is like a secretary and made she cleans the house and she makes your Mr. Masters isn't late for any of his opponents. She likes her job she's glad she works for Mr. Masters.

Lily was cleaning out the attic when she came across a box full of letters. The letters were all from Jack Fenton all dating back to Vlad's time in the hospital. Though what Lily found strange was that none of the letters are open. She opened her later letters and found that it was a letter of Jack asking for Vlads advice on how proposals. She decided that Mr. Masters needed to see these letters.

She took the letters down to Mr. Masters office to find he was still in his office he was surprised to see her thare at that time because he knew she would be cleaning the attic. So he asked "Lily what you have there?"

Lily answered "I have letters and they're all from your friend Jack Fenton"

Mr. Masters looks stunned he said "really how old are these letters"

Lilly answers "they go way back to when you were in the hospital with your echo acne"

"That's far back how can it be and there are not opened"Mr. Masters grabs a letter from the box one of the first from when he was in the hospital addressed to his hospital room. He opens a letter to find that it's an apology that are sorry Jack feels about the accident.

"It would seem so Mr. Masters I don't understand somebody was sabotaging you making sure you didn't get the letters from your friend."

Mr. Masters reads the letter and is surprised at how sorry his friend feels. He wishes that he had gotten these letters sooner he decides to read over a few and then call and talk to his friend about these letters.

Lily looks on decides to leave Mr. Masters to himself_ he looks like he needs some time alone _so she leaves her employer to himself.

Vlad reads over four or five letters and decides it's time to talk to a friend he picks up the phone and dials the Fenton.

Scene change

At the Fenton house in a quiet afternoon so far no ghosts attacked that day. Danny was playing video games with Sam and Tucker when the phone rang he was about to pick up the phone when he hears his dad yelling that he got it.

Downstairs Jack answered the phone. "Hello Fenton residents."

"Jack it's me Vlad."

"V-Man I didn't expect to hear from you soon how are you ."

"I'm good Jack has everything there I have a surprise though you never told me you sent me letters."

Jack was surprised to hear this and answered "I've been sending you letters for years I figured you were so mad at me for the accident that's why you never responded to any of them."

Vlad responded "this is the first time I've seen these letters ever."

Jack and Vlad spent a lot of time catching up over the phone. They talked about all the things that they had missed each other's lives they were surprised they still had so much in common they both decided that it would be a good idea to have everybody over and Vlad for Thanksgiving.

Scene change

Lily had finished cleaning the attic by the time Mr. Masters was done talking to Jack. Mr. Masters had gone looking for her to find her in the gym doing her daily exercise. "haa Lily I need to talk to you. I need you to plan Thanksgiving dinner for us and the Fentons if that's okay"

Lily stops in her routine and turns to Mr. Masters and answers "alright Mr. Masters like a blender for many people"

"Well I told Jack to also invite Danny's to friends along so it'll be about eight including us"

"Anything I should know to make sure I'm making something for everybody"

"Yes one of Danny's friends is is a vegetarian so make something to placate her"

"Okay thank you how gets start on it after I'm done with my routine."

"All right subject you'll be calling it a day after this."

"Yes I will be calling it a day I'll see tomorrow in the morning with your breakfast"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom or any other character but Lily is all mine.

Chapter 2

It seemed slightly unreal to Mr. Masters. That after all this time he still had a very good friend he decided that he'd stop this foolish plans of world domination and trying to get Maddy. Though he did know that for about five years someone had been my his side whole time though she's the only living member of his staff is his entire household. Though he knew that she will always be by his side as long as he knew her. He promised the person that loved her the most that he would look after her.

It all started five years ago when he had went to party all the fellow billionaires. She was a member of the cleaning staff she was smart even though she worked as a maid. She captured his attention by accident she was the only person there that noticed that he was bored out of his mind. They talk and he found out that her boyfriend was very sick and needed intense care. He offered her a job or he did meet actual living employees to work in his house for he actually had people over. He asked her if she would consider he said that he would pay for the care of the one she loved. Her boyfriend lived for about two years before he became so ill that his body finally gave out and he died in his sleep.

While her boyfriend was still alive he unfortunately everything they owned under his name. Because he was the only one home all the time. About a week after he'd been buried his family and the locks changed on their home they took everything from her. They took her to court which lasted several months and took almost everything. If it wasn't for Mr. Masters she would have been out of the home she now is his live-in maid and secretary.

Though Mr. Masters was quite surprised when he found out she was quite little scientist. She had a degree in computer sciences and was working on a degree in genetics. He offered to help her finish her degree but she refused.

It was a regular day in the mayor's house Lily was looking over the menu for Thanksgiving she was planning on making a traditional dinner plus a special meal for Ms. Manson. Though it was a week away she planned everything to make sure that it perfect for Mr. Masters. She made sure that there would be room's ready for all of their houseguests. Though she has special surprise for Mr. Masters.

Scene change

It was a regular day in Danny Phantom's life flying over the city were trolling for ghosts so far betterment in the box ghost. So far everything was pretty quiet that day. He spotted Sam and Tucker from the air so he went down to his friends. "Hey guys"he says as he transforms back to Danny Fenton.

Sam and first and says "hey Danny so far today seems like a quiet one."

Tucker looking up from his PDA says "good thing though I can't believe that Vlad invited all of us to his house for Thanksgiving."

Danny says a little skeptically "neither can I. but he's planning a thing already form him"

"But you never know he could've changed." Sam says trying to bring a little hope.

"I don't know I just don't think he can change. I think it's just another chance to try and get me and my mom." He says not believing that much good will come of it.

"But why invite me and Tucker to"says Sam

"I don't know what that crazed up fruit loop."Danny says.

Tucker walking a little ahead says to his friends "come on guys lets go relax. I hear there's a new hit from Dumpty Humpty."

"Yeah lets go enjoy some good music" says Danny as he starts to walk towards Fenton works.


End file.
